


The Balance of Darkness and Light, The Dream

by AHS_Butterfly



Category: AHS - Fandom, AHS Apocalypse, American Horror Story, American Horror Story Apocalypse, Coven - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS_Butterfly/pseuds/AHS_Butterfly
Summary: This is based on if Mallory were to meet Michael in the past before the Apocalypse. Perhaps after he completed the Seven Wonders, he and the Chancellor and some of the Warlock council were invited by Cordelia to become acquainted with the girls and for a celebration. It could be a distraction for when Cordelia sent Madison and Behold to Murder House to gather information on Michael.Of course, this is AU. My Mallory can feel Michael’s pain and humanity within so maybe she would feel empathy for him. I found out later in an interview with Billie Lourd, that she said Mallory can feel everyone's emotions as if they were her own. She also said she felt that Mallory's last name would be Reed, so I made it so.When I wrote this I thought it could be the beginning of a friendship between Michael and Mallory. She could reach out to him and show she is someone he can genuinely trust, who would never use him the way how he had been by the Warlocks and the Satanists. Perhaps she could be some sort of light in the darkness. Though he will always be dark, perhaps with her light, they could balance each other out.





	The Balance of Darkness and Light, The Dream

Mallory trembled in her sleep. For the past three nights, she had a recurring dream. Each night was more intense than the last. She couldn’t tell if she was dreaming or not, waking up every time gasping for air and heart racing.

But as she dreamed, Mallory could feel it. She could feel a darkness coming. A thick chilling mist began to surround her. There was death all around her in her path. Dark trees, barren of leaves and all of nature were devoid of any life. She couldn’t see well through the darkness it created the further she persisted, but instead of running away from it, she began to run deeper into it. She knew it could kill her as she felt fear and dread in her heart. It was as if this grey darkened mist was the very breath of death itself. She thought she would choke on it if she continued on, but she felt she was being drawn towards the center within.

But then there was a voice clear, cutting through the thick of the mist. It was Cordelia’s!

"Run away Mallory! Run away! Run from the darkness! It will destroy you and all of us!" The voice begged her, pleaded with her to turn away. She could feel the emotions of fright, the fear of losing her and all of her girls.

But Mallory did not turn back. The hair stood in prickles along her arms and her neckline. But she persisted deeper into the death mist until she stood before the most beautiful little blond-haired boy she had ever seen. He couldn’t have been more than 4 or 5 years old. He was all alone, crying. She could feel his pain deep within. His pain was suffocating, causing a breathy gasp to escape from her lips. All he wanted was someone to stay with him, to never leave him.

"Please, don’t leave me, Mallory! They always leave! Everyone leaves me!! I don’t understand! I’m a monster!!!!" He cried to her grasping at her long black skirt. His sadness and anger gripped her heart like a vice. It was almost overwhelming. They were the emotions of a child that did not understand the cruel hand that had been dealt to him. He wanted to be cruel back, to destroy all those who disappointed him. Yet he was desperate to be loved, to not be alone.

She fell to her knees meeting him at his level and cried with him, sobbing. She could feel the desperation he felt of being abandoned by those he loved and the pain of others who used him for their own dark agendas. She cried to the little boy and held him in her arms. "You are not alone. I won’t ever leave you! You will never be alone again!" She closed her eyes tightly as if that would protect both of them, making whatever was holding them both in this deadly mist lose its grasp upon them.

She opened her eyes. The thick dark mist began to clear, yet there was a shadow that enveloped them both with a bright light and warm glow behind it. It was the perfect balance of light embracing the darkness and it was beautiful! It was almost as it were at sunset in the distance, yet the light was brilliant, casting brilliant hues, shadows, and silhouettes in the foreground of a painted landscape. She felt a calm now and looked to the little one in her arms, but he was no longer little anymore. He was now a grown man, his countenance so lovely she thought he was an angel of light. But yet his shadow cast long and dark along her path. She couldn’t make out his face. She felt his pain leave him completely and she did not let go of him as he also held onto her.

"Mallory, Mallory! Get away from him! You will die! I will die! Everyone will! I will stop you!" The voice was violent, more insistent now. She could feel herself being pulled away from the beautiful man as she heard the cry of the little child that was once there, echoing in the ambiance.

Mallory woke with such a jolt, springing up into a sitting position with tears streaming down her porcelain features. She had to catch her breath as she tried to shake off the dream. Exhausted, she felt as if she hadn't been to sleep at all.


End file.
